The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus having a controller for at least one output peripheral, wherein a character generator is operable to provide for each character code a series of signals corresponding to the dots of the character in accordance with a predetermined matrix.
Various apparatuses of the above-indicated type are known, wherein the peripheral comprises a VDU or a printer. In such arrangements, in general, the character generator comprises a read only memory (ROM) which is recorded with the desired sets of characters. In the case of Oriental languages in which the number of characters or ideograms is very high, the character generator in the known apparatuses necessarily contains a limited number of characters selected from those which are more commonly used for the specific application, whereby to go from one field of application to another, it is normally necessary completely to program the generation of characters.